LOTM: Decimation S7 P6/Transcript
(Alex and Erin are seen preparing to fight against Jordan) Jordan: You guys ready? Once you're both dead, mom and dad will finally accept me again! (Jordan laughs before he rubs his forehead in discomfort, causing the stone to glow) Erin: Hm? Alex: That's just as I thought. The Stone is corrupting his mind! Jordan: What? Oh no, it's just a little headache is all! Alex: Doesn't seem like it to me. Jordan: Oh calm down Alex, you're just jealous that my power has surpassed you! And once you're dead, I'll go and finally surpass mom and become the most powerful Psychic in the Multiverse! (Jordan then realizes something) Jordan: No. I won't be the most powerful Psychic in the Multiverse. I'll be the most powerful Psychic in the Omniverse itself! Even more powerful then that bitch dad was friends with years ago! Erin: Wait does he mean- Jordan: Hey! Isn't it funny how he gave you her last name as your middle sis!? Alex: He's delusional now! Erin: Sorry Jordan, but that plan will have to wait! Alex: Right now we gotta get that Stone out before it hurts you more! Jordan: Oh you're not taking this stone! In fact! Why don't I show you what it can REALLY do!!? (The Mind Stone starts to glow) Erin: That doesn't look good. Jordan: Now DIE!! (Jordan fires a Psy Blast at the two which Erin blocks with an ice wall, however it easily breaks through and hits the two, knocking them back) Erin: GAAAAH!!! (Alex and Erin land on the ground as smoke rises from their bodies) Jordan: Ha ha! I win! (Jordan then looks in shock as the two siblings start to stand back up) Jordan: W-What?? But how?! Alex: *groans* Guess that attack wasn't as strong as you thought Jordan. Erin: Yeah... Jordan: You damn assholes. You're supposed to be dead! Erin: Hey.. Alex... I think we should go all out here. Alex: I hate to do it, but yeah... Let's show our little brother how strong we really are. Jordan: What? (Alex activates his Purity form as Erin activates her Ice Armor) Alex: Let's do it sis! Erin: Right behind you bro! (Alex and Erin charge at Jordan and the 3 clash) Jordan: You think your fancy glow and coping dad's armor means anything!? Alex: It means a lot more than you think Jordan! Erin: Yeah! Jordan: Ha! Then prove it to me! (Jordan fires a psy blast from the Mind Stone, pushing the two back, but Alex creates a barrier. Alex expands the barrier which explodes stopping the beam. Erin then fires a beam of ice, which Jordan redirects with his psychic power) Erin: Look out! (Alex and Erin dodge the ice beam before Jordan charges toward them both) Jorden: RAAAAH!! Alex: Let's do it together Erin! Erin: With ya Alex! (The 3 collide as Alex Erin and Jordan start landing several blows on each other. They're punches start going super fast) Jordan: GIVE UP ALREADY YOU TWO!!! Erin: WE'LL NEVER GIVE UP ON YOU!!! Alex: WE'RE GONNA HELP YOU JORDAN!!! Jordan: I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!! (The three continue fighting before Jordan charges up a blast) Jordan: ENOUGH!!! (Jordan fires a Psychic shockwave that knocks the two back) Jordan: THIS ENDS RIGHT NOW!! Alex: No it doesn't! Erin: Not by a long shot! Jordan: All right! If one of me isn't enough! THEN HOW DO YOU GUYS FEEL ABOUT 100!!?!? (Suddenly Jordan jumps away and charges up the stone and creates 100 psy clones) Alex: *gasp*! Erin: Oh god... Jordan: Surprised?! And here's the best part! They are EVERY bit as strong as I am! And they don't vanish after one hit!! Alex: You gotta be kidding.. Erin: That's just not fair.. Jordan: HA HA!! (Jordan's close move in on the group) Jordan: PREPARE TO DIE!! (Jordan's army charges) Alex: So... What do you think? I take 50 you take 50? Erin: Yeah... Sounds good. (Alex and Erin yell and charge at the 100 psy clones) Alex: EAT THIS!! (Alex charges in and takes out multiple clones with his sword and powers) Erin: CHILL OUT!! (Erin shoots massive gust of a blizzard freezing several of the psy clones) Jordan: *Eye twitches* …. Erin: Time for the breakdown. (Erin snaps her fingers, shattering the frozen clones) Erin: Yeah! Alex: Nice one Erin! Jordan: RAAAAAH!!! (Jordan's forehead glows more as the two look over at him) Jordan: It's time to end this once and for all! NOW HOLD STILL AND DIE!!! (The Mind Stone charges up another Psy Blast as the two siblings brace themselves.) Jordan: EAT T- (Jordan is then shot in the forehead from the top of the cliff, knocking him off balance and interrupting the attack) Jordan: GAH!! Alex: Huh?? Erin: *gasp* Up there! (The two look to find Yang and Shade atop the cliff) Yang: Not so fast Jordan! Jordan: YOU BITCH!!! (Jordan starts to charge up another beam) Shade: Time to move! Yang: Yep! (The two move as Jordan fires a beam at the two which misses) Jordan: I'LL KILL YOU ALL!! (Alex then runs up and puts Jordan in a full nelson) Jordan: HUH?!?! Alex: Erin hurry! Get the Stone out! (Erin runs up and grabs the stone and starts to try and pull it out) Erin: NN!! COME ON!! Jordan: GET!! OFF!! (Jordan lifts his legs up, and kicks Erin away, then smacks Alex with the back of his head, which causes him to let Jordan go as he turns and punches Alex) Alex: GNN!! Jordan: You're not ruining this for me! Erin: Yang! You and Shade get down here and help us! Shade: But I thought you had this! Erin: Just do it! (Yang and Shade then jump down and run toward Jordan) Jordan: NO!! GET BACK!! (Jordan fires a Psy Blast in panic which misses before Yang and Shade tackle him to the ground) Jordan: GNN!! Yang: We got him! Alex: Hold him down! Jordan: GET OFF!! (Jordan prepares to use the stone to brainwash them, but suddenly he feels pain from it) Jordan: AHH!! Alex: ERIN NOW!! (Alex and Erin both rush up and grab the stone while Jordan is in pain) Alex: Ready!? Erin: Ready! (The two begin to tug at the Stone as it starts to spark with energy) Jordan: RAAAAAAAAAH!!!! Alex: KEEP PULLING!!! Erin: I'M PULLING!!! Jordan: PLEASE!! DON'T DO THIS!! I'M SO CLOSE!! DAD WILL LOVE ME!!! Alex: HE'LL LOVE YOU MORE ONCE YOU'RE FIXED!!! Erin: IT'S COMING LOOSE!!! Jordan: NOOOOO!!! Alex and Erin: HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! (Alex and Erin together rip off the stone and hold it up high together) Alex: We did it! Erin: Alright! (Yang and Shade let Jordan go as yellow energy fades from his head where the Stone was before regenerating. He then stands back up disorientated) Jordan: *moans*.... Alex: Jordan? Jordan: Huh...? *Looks around* W-Where am I? Erin: J-Jordan? Yang: You okay? Jordan: Is this....Remnant? How did I get here?? Alex: You....don't remember? Jordan: No. No I don't. (Alex and Erin look at each other in surprise before they get an idea) Jordan: Alex, do you know what's going on? Alex: Of course we do silly! Erin: Yeah, we were travelling around remember? Taking in the scenery and all that! Jordan: We-we were? Erin: Of course! Would your big sis lie to you? Jordan: No. I just don't remember how we got here. Alex: Oh that's cause you hit your head. Jordan: I did? That would explain the headache. Shade; *Whispers to Yang* What is going on?? Yang: *whispers back* I think his memory's been wiped. Just go along with it. Shade: *whispers* Okay. Jordan: Man I'm seriously so confused right now. Alex: Ah relax little bro. Everything is just fine. Erin: We were just about to go home was all. Alex: Yeah. Mom and Dad really wanna see you. Jordan: Oh. Okay then. Alex: Yeah. Come on. Let's go rejoin the others, and go home. Erin: Yeah. A trip to home is what we all need right now. (Alex Erin and Jordan walk off. Yang and Shade stand there for a moment) Yang: Hey.. Shade.. About the whole me staying and you running off thing... I- Shade: It's okay Yang. Yang: Huh?? Shade: Its okay. We're both alive and well. Yang: But... I was pretty much telling you to save yourself and leave me... I thought you would be mad. Shade: Oh it's okay. I know why you wanted me to run. Yang: What? Shade:....You don't wanna lose me again do you? Yang:... *Tears up a little* Yeah.. Shade: Its understandable. You did lose me once so I get it. Yang: Losing you was just... I wasn't sure if I could recover. Shade: You would have. You're a strong person Yang. And you know something else? Yang: What? Shade: We both have horrible mothers. But you are the best mom in the world. (Yang smiles as tears fill her eyes) Shade: Come on, hug it out. (Yang jumps up and wraps her arms around Shade's neck as she tightly hugs him. Shade returns the tight hug) Yang: I love you Shade. Shade: I love you too mom. (The two continue hugging for a bit before they both let go) Shade: Come on, let's go back and join the others. Yang: *Wipes the last of the tears and smiles* Yeah. (Yang and Shade rush to rejoin Alex Erin and Jordan) Alex: Jeez there you two are. Erin: You alright? Took you pretty long to catch up. Yang: Sorry. We just had a moment was all. Shade: Yeah nothing to worry about. Alex: Hm. Well alright then. Erin: As long as you're alright. Shade: We'll be fine guys. Yang: Yeah. Alex: That's good to hear. Jordan: So, how far until we reach this place? Alex: Not far. Jordan: Will the others be there? Erin: Yep. They sure will Jordan. (Erin puts her arm around Jordan's shoulder) Erin: They sure will. (The group walks off back to the compound to get the others and return Jordan to his normal life back home) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 7 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts